A New Teacher
by Temari 88
Summary: Sarutobi is NOT pleased of his teacher's attitude and has thought of a peculiar way to humble down some of them: what about a new, genius-of-his-generation teacher for the Academy students...? - " 'Is this a joke.' 'No jokes, Haruno-san.' " -


_Hello everyone! :D_

_I'm here with something short taken once again from _Akki no Ai_ community. The prompt this time was: "What if Naruto had been born a genius?" And, well, this isn't exactly to the point, but I think it can be considered satisfying as far as the prompt goes. ^^_

_Notes: slight Narutoverse AU._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Ja ne,  
>Temari 88<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A New Teacher<strong>

It was the day before the start of the new Academy year and Sarutobi Hiruzen had been swarmed with numerous visits, courtesy of various teachers of said Academy.

Now, he didn't really have anything against them, but they were intruding on his personal fight with those demonic mountains of paperwork - the Hokage had developed a method to deal with the documents: go at it for all morning without stopping—it was certainly tiring, especially for someone his age, but that way he could enjoy the rest of the day in relative quiet and with few, sporadic, forms to read and stamp.

But all that coming and going was making him lose his rhythm. As soon as the door closed after the fourth teacher's back, Satutobi called for his secretary.

"You wanted something, Hokage-sama?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose unnecessarily.

"Yes, Yamada-san." said the Hokage, rubbing his forehead with a hand, "I would like you to arrange a meeting with all the teachers of the Academy - and I mean all of those with a rank from chunnin up - for this afternoon; and make sure they come all at once, I'm tired of having them pop up here, _now_." he finished, immediately going back to the horrendous paperwork.

-x-

The rest of the morning went by without someone else interrupting the Hokage's work.

At three thirty sharp, a knock came at his office's door and Yamada-san stepped inside briefly, keeping the dor open, to inform him the teachers had arrived and were waiting in one of the smaller meeting rooms. With a nod if his head, Sarutobi stood up and exited the office as his secretary went back to her desk.

"Ladies and gentlemen." started the Hokage once he reached the meeting room and sat down in one of the central chairs around the table, "I would have appreciated far more if _you lot_ had requested this meeting, instead of barging into my office one at a time... I am a very busy man, as some of you _might_ have noticed." he said in a plain voice.

The four teachers in question had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Now, I know why you were so eager to come and see me," continued the Hokage, "but I remain firm on my decision. I believe this will prove an optimal method to discipline some of you here who think teaching children is a disgraceful job... and don't like how some of you slack off, leaving the students to drift without learning. Much less I like how some of you treat the less gifted children they have in thier classes." he said in a very serious tone.

Again, some of the teachers had the presence of mind to look guilty.

"Therefore, I don't quite care what your objections are - I have thought about it long and hard, and this is a good way to show some of you how to do your job properly. You are dismessed." concluded Sarutobi, standing up without sparing another glace at the assembly of Academy teachers and exiting the room.

A moment of silence passed inside the meeting room, then someone spoke up. "Well, as much as I'm baffled by Hokage-sama's decision, I think his resoning isn't wrong. So I'll support it." said Umino Iruka, before going out after the Hokage.

-x-

The next day, the new year of Academy started in Konoha.

Inside class 15 everyone was excited - almost everyone: the likes of Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru didn't really seem to care - at the prospect of earning new things and they couldn't wait to see their teacher, Mizuki-sensei.

The bell had just rung for the second time and suddenly the door of the classroom opened, showing Umino Iruka walking in with a couple of books under his arm. The kids were bewildered at the sight.

"Where's Mizuki-sensei...?" came the question from a pink haired girl.

Iruka made to answer, but another voice did it for him. "Mizuki-sensei was replaced due to his _poor_ attitude towards some of his students. I will be your teacher from now on, is everything clear now, Haruno-san?"

All the students tuned their heads towards the source of the voice, only to land their eyes on a kid with blond hair, bright blue eyes and whiskers on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front and navy-green shinobi pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg.

Everyone's jaws fell as they realized the kid was their age and that he had just said he'd be _**their teacher**_...

"WHAT?" was the collective answer to his question.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. Oh, and Umino-san, here, has kindly offered to be my assistant so be nice to him alright?" added the boy, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions on the student's faces. He sat down on a high stool behind his desk and wordlessly asked Iruka for the class journal to start attendance.

"Is this a joke?" said Haruno Sakura.

"No jokes, Haruno-san, now if you could please keep quiet... Aburame Shino!" and just like that, Naruto started calling names, ignoring Sakura and whoever else tried to interrupt his lesson.


End file.
